Metal hinges, such as pivot hinges, barrel hinges, and piano hinges, are commonly used to connect substantially rigid structures requiring angular movement therebetween. Such metal hinges include metal bearing surfaces, require external attachment, and increase part count, all of which are disadvantageous in aircraft interior applications, for example, where long fatigue life, light weight, and simplicity are desirable. Further, in certain applications, internal springs and/or external return mechanisms are required, further reducing fatigue life and adding weight and complexity.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved flexible hinge assembly for aircraft interior components and the like. Although, in general, the idea of using fiberglass or carbon fiber-reinforced hinges is not new, it has never been implemented adequately or in the applications disclosed herein. The flexible hinge assembly of the present disclosure has virtually unlimited fatigue life, is lightweight, is simple, and accommodates components that are collectively required to deform to fit complex contours when stowed and deploy to a substantially flat configuration, for example. The flexible hinge assembly obviates the need for internal springs and/or external return mechanisms. It is easily customizable for various applications aboard aircraft and other means of conveyance.